


Not Lame

by SnixxxSmythe



Series: SnixxxSmythe's ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdWave Winter Wonderland, Fire, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: Mick convinces Leonard to toast marshmallows with him.
 
Written for day one of ColdWave Winter Wonderland: Roasting on an open fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out, this might rot your teeth. Xo

“No.”  
“But Lenny-” “No! We’re grown men, not sixteen year olds.”  
Mick pouted at his boyfriend. “But we never got to toast marshmallows when we were sixteen, so…”  
“So we’re not doing it now! It’s lame,” Len snapped.  
“Fire is not lame,” Mick growled.  
“Well, I don’t like it,” the crook answered, crossing his arms.  
Mick sighed. “No shit, Captain Cold.” When Leonard didn’t reply, he came closer and wrapped his arms around the criminal’s waist. “For me?” He whispered.  
Len dropped his head back against Mick’s shoulder and sighed in fake exhaustion. “Fine...”

Two hours later...

They’d collected an impressive amount of dry wood for their fire. Well, Mick had, as Leonard kept busy trying to stop Ray and Nate from following them (“C’mon, why not? It’ll be good team bonding and stuff!”). After creating and successfully lighting a way too big campfire, Leonard spoke up again.  
“Do we really have to do this?”  
Mick rolled his eyes. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. And delicious.”  
Leonard glared at him discreetly, but complied by sitting down on one of the logs that had been placed along the fire pit. “Only doing this for you.”  
The former arsonist shrugged as he handed his partner a stick and sat next to him with a large bag of marshmallows. “Good enough for me,” he replied. He pierced two of the candies onto his stick and held them above the crackling fire. Leonard sighed once more, before copying his movements.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting close together, Len’s head on Mick’s shoulder, marshmallow sticks crossing into the fire. They were looking into the flames, even though Mick didn’t notice his partner’s eyes repeatedly flickering to his content face.  
“You were right,” Leonard mumbled suddenly.  
“Hm?”  
The thief snuggled closer to Mick’s side. “Fire’s not lame. You know why?”  
Mick tore his eyes away from the flames and turned to Leonard. “Why?”  
“It’s a part of you.”

Mick smiled softly, an expression he reserved only for Leonard, and put an arm around him as he took another marshmallow off his stick. “Thanks, Lenny,” he said softly.  
Leonard stuffed his own marshmallow into his mouth and chewed quickly. “No problem,” he answered after swallowing. He kissed Mick on the cheek quickly.  
“God,” Mick chuckled, “marshmallows made ya soft.” Len elbowed him playfully. “Shut up.”


End file.
